


Living Their Lives (They Go On)

by AmeliaPond1997



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Long poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPond1997/pseuds/AmeliaPond1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this poem when I was 14, so it may not be that good. It is about the weakest being as strong, if not stronger than people who are perceived as strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Their Lives (They Go On)

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, I wrote this when I was 14. Well, 12 and then rewritten when I was 14, so don't hate it too much.

Living their lives. (They go On)

Every person,

Every day

Every single way,

One will choose their path,

The other will lose their faith.

Not the oldest,

But the youngest,

Will win the best,

Not the strongest

But the weakest,

Will pass the test,

Not the bravest,

But the wisest,

Will find the chest

For the winner does not have to be that strong

The winner does only have to carry on,

For the bravest will turn,

The weakest will win,

For the cowardly people will go on in,

The tallest will fall,

The short will find the strength

To carry on,

The way we all live all days

The way we all live our lives

The strongest will fall

The weakest will rise,

And the tide

Oh the tide

Will be high in their Hearts

For the days will grow longer for every day

The years will seem harder but they find a way

For the hearts of the people will not stray

The ones who live in poor

Those who are so weak,

They will go,

To live their lives

Their hearts never flatter, their minds, so wise

They live in the hardship that you can’t find

You think you’re so bad

Well look at them,

Their so poor,

Their so weak

Yet they live each day

Like we do,

But in hardships and poor they live every day,

But they go on,

Living their lives,

They go on.


End file.
